A generic vacuum cleaner is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,863. This vacuum cleaner has a canister formed from a base and a hood. The base and the hood define an internal space in which a tray for implements is arranged. The tray is supported above a receiving space for the filter bag and can be removed therefrom. A seal provided between the base and the hood prevents any dust from escaping from the vacuum cleaner and seals the internal space of the vacuum cleaner such that an underpressure can be built up in the vacuum cleaner by a fan unit. However, a disadvantage with such a vacuum cleaner is that the tray arranged underneath the hood comes in contact with dust-laden air. If the vacuum cleaner is used in operation, the dust can accumulate on the implements held in the tray. If the user takes a required implement from the tray, the user may get dirty when grasping the implements covered with dust.